


Dangan Ronpa x Reader One Shots! (REQUESTS: OPEN)

by Imeowgine



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, requests open, will update the list as requests are completed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imeowgine/pseuds/Imeowgine
Summary: Requests are open! Please read the first "Chapter" for request info if interested.SPOILERS AHEAD (maybe)





	1. REQUEST PAGE

Hello everyone! My name is Mattie, and I’ve recently transitioned from Osomatsu-san to Dangan Ronpa.

 

Requests are open/closed/on hold as the title states. Please, if you have a request, **LEAVE IT ON THIS PAGE!** Requests on any other page will not be considered.

 

Anyone is free to request! I have a few rules, however, and **please read these before requesting!:**

 

-If you request when it says “requests closed/on hold”, your comment will be deleted. Please try again once it says they are open.

-I will do any character/reader! I do, however, **reserve the right to deny writing a fic for any reason.** I won’t outright tell you “hey pal, no fic! Ha!” but I just won’t write it or delete your comment if necessary.

-Reader will be gender-neutral, **using they/them pronouns,** unless specifically requested otherwise. This gives anyone and everyone the chance to romance or befriend a character regardless of gender unless the requester asks for a change in pronouns.

-The more specific the request, the better - but please give room for my own creative freedoms! If you just write “do a (character)/reader” then I most likely won’t do it unless others request for it too. If you write me something like “do a (character)/reader where reader grows up in a small town and lives with their mom. Their dad passed away recently, yada yada yada” then just go write your own fic! Who cares if it’s bad, you have an idea you wanna share to the world! I believe in you! That's all to say, just ask for "(character)/reader who live together" or somethin' like that.

-I won’t give the reader an Ultimate unless specifically requested. (i.e., I’ll make you an “ultimate (talent)” over something like “ultimate skateboarder” unless the requester asks for it.)

-On that note, sometimes the reader may not even have an ultimate at all; perhaps I’ll make them a part of the reserve course... Occasionally.

**-Rules can and will be added as necessary.**

 

What I **will** write:

-Any mix of Gender/Gender as well as polyamory (platonic poly)

-Headcanons of characters. **I reserve the right to deny writing for an HC that I do not feel comfortable writing.**

-Most AUs (non-despair AU, ect.)

-Almost anything specific that the requester wants

-Angst, fluff, slightly spicy stuff, ect.

-Characters from all 3 games.

 

What I **will not** write:

-Straight up sex scenes

-Brutality. Allow me to expand: I’ll kill people off, I’ll get folks into fights, but I won’t write r*pe scenes.

-Characters that are only in the anime, such as Chisa.

- **I reserve the right to deny any request.**

 

Sorry if I come off as strict or rude, but I promise I’m good natured! Most requests won’t be denied btw, I only have that in there so that if I don’t end up writing one for whatever reason, someone isn’t like “OMGGG WHY WON’T U WRITE IT FOR ME!?!?” It’s like, my terms of service or whatever.

 

Comment below if you’d like to request something, and have a wonderful day!

-Mattie


	2. Fuyuhiko/Reader: Overwhelming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Extremely mild SDR2 spoilers, swearing.
> 
> Word count: 2,059
> 
> Prompt: "smol bb fuyuhiko please!! probably at the beginning of the second game/after the first few deaths. fuyuhiko is acting like tough stuff and reader is trying to unlock his Inner Softy and it's the fluffiest thing ever tyyyy"  
> -requested by pallington

“Yeah, I promise I’ll be right back!” You smiled at Chiaki. “I just forgot something in my cottage, that’s all.”

 

“Okay,” Chikai smiled back at you, and you felt bad for lying now. “Stay safe, alright?”

 

“Will do!”

 

And with that, you made your way to the cottages. From your room, you grabbed the hoodie that came with you when everyone arrived and put it on, leaving your cottage quickly after and locking it up. Rather than going back to the party, you went out the gate and to the beach, where you would stay for thirty minutes - maybe an hour - maybe all night long. You don’t know why, but maybe because of this whole “you have to kill people” thing that was going on, you just didn’t want to be in a room full of people in case someone tried to murder you. It could just be your social anxiety acting up again, you think, and while that’s most likely the case, you push it aside and just blame it on the vibe.

 

The ocean was merciless at nighttime. She could swallow you whole and disappear, only for your body to never be found again. The others wouldn’t even know that you were missing, a floating corpse in an empty space. Yikes, that sounds not so good. And yet, while the ocean was merciless, you couldn’t turn away from her. She was beautiful, too.

 

“Why the hell aren’t you at that damn party, [Name]?” Someone spoke from behind you.

 

You began to panic, thinking you were caught, but once you turned to the person to make an excuse you found that you didn’t even have to. It was Fuyuhiko, the sole member of the high schoolers stuck on this island of torment who didn’t even end up going to the party in the first place. “I don’t know, why aren’t you?”

 

He scoffed. “Because everyone there’s a damn idiot. Why would I go to a party, anyway? Just to socialize? No thanks.” He forcefully shoved his hands in his pockets. “Besides, I... happened to walk by earlier, and it looked really stupid. I’m not even gonna bother.”

 

You smiled at the yakuza. “Looks like we’re on the same boat, then. Why don’t you take a seat, too?” You pat the sand to your right.

 

Fuyuhiko took a moment of consideration, before making a detesting noise. His actions didn’t seem to align with his vocals, though, because he walked over to where you were and stood in the spot to your left. “You’re super annoying, you know that? You keep talking to me. It’s getting on my nerves, jackass.”

 

“Well, you’re not super overwhelming, and I’m like, the only person you even tolerate. So I consider us to be on good terms.” You began to play with the sand. Fuyuhiko didn’t respond, so you looked up to make sure he had heard you. His cheeks were a bit rosier than normal, and when he caught you looking up at him, he turned away. You held in a laugh. “You can sit, you know.”

 

“Sand is too… sandy for my taste.” Was all he said. You laughed out loud at that, because thanks, Captain Obvious, you had no idea until he said that that sand was, in fact, sandy. Good one Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, heir to the Kuzuryu clan.

 

Well, you weren’t gonna let sand stand in the way of a blossoming friendship, so you unzipped your hoodie and took it off. “Look out,” You requested, and Fuyuhiko sidestepped. You laid down your jacket, then pat it invitingly. “Now there’s no sand for you to worry about. Take a seat, Fuyuhiko!” 

 

He looked like he wanted to decline, but begrudgingly, he took a seat on your jacket. “You’re too trusting, you idiot.” He scoffed, crossing both his legs and his arms. “What if I came here to murder you, huh? You’re defenseless, so you’d be dead.”

 

“But you didn’t come here to kill me, right?”

 

“Well, no, but-”

 

“Then I’m safe!” You laughed, smiling at his face in the most slightly spiteful way you could. “Besides, with the circumstances, it’d be obvious it was you who killed me. So I know you wouldn’t.”

 

He hummed in annoyance. “Yeah, but you’d still be dead. Isn’t that the worst outcome for you?”

 

For some reason, and you knew Fuyuhiko didn’t mean for his statement to be read into like this, but it got you thinking. “I think… it’d be worse if  **I** killed someone.” You admitted. “Though, I don’t want anyone to actually kill someone else. I’m… scared, actually. How are you unaffected by all of this, anyways?”

 

“I’m a yakuza. I saw my first ever corpse by age four, and since then I’ve always seen them.” He scoffed. “Though, I have to admit, making teenagers kill each other for a game is just sick.”

 

“You don’t think…” You began to fidget with your hands nervously. “You don’t think that someone would actually do that, right? I mean, it’s kind of absurd,” You tried to fake a laugh, but it came out as sounding anxious. While you kept your stare strictly on the ocean’s waves, from the corner of your eye you saw Fuyuhiko’s head turn towards yours. “No one could have a motive  **that** strong. Yeah, I mean, there’s supposedly part of our memories that are missing or whatever, but would someone really kill over  **that?** ”

 

“I…” He started, but his voice quickly died out. You turned and met his eyes, only for a second, before becoming too overwhelmed with the interaction and looking down at your knees. “I think it’s entirely possible. Humans are selfish bastards.”

 

You tried to come up with an argument. You tried to figure out some logical reason that could counter what Fuyuhiko had said, but your mouth couldn’t form words.

 

“Back when I was home with my family,” He began out of nowhere. “My parents used to argue like crazy. I almost got killed once because of their fights. It was always about the dumbest crap, too. One time, they had gotten into an argument over who got the last serving of cereal. Stupid, right? But they brought facts and accurate points into it. That was the time I heard my mom say that ‘Being a yakuza means you can kill the man you love to get your point across!’” Fuyuhiko smiled fondly, even if it was small, at the memory. “They made some piss-poor parenting decisions, but hey, what can you say? We’re yakuza for a reason.”

 

Fuyuhiko turned to look at your face, and you smiled at him. “Woah, hey!” He shouted, and your face fell. “Why are you crying?!”

 

You really,  **really** tried to keep it in during his story, but there were so many emotions shooting through your body that you had to let the excess drip from your eyes. “I-I don’t.. I don’t know?” You put your face in your hands, because on top of all that, now you were embarrassed for crying.

 

“Don’t-Don’t cry, you idiot!” You could tell that he was suddenly nervous. “Look, I didn’t tell you that to make you cry or anything-!”

 

“I… I miss my family…” You whispered. “I don’t know what they’re doing, or how they’re doing, or a-anything, and-” You hiccuped, and Fuyuhiko put his hand on your back.

 

“Stop talking or you’ll choke,” He said comfortingly, quietly. Which was odd, but okay.

 

“N-No, I mean,” You took a deep breath, stopping your sobs momentarily. “You said your mom would kill someone she was in love with just to get her point across, right? If someone’s willing to do something like that, I…” One tear escaped your left eye, and quickly you wiped it away. “Wouldn’t that mean that someone would be willing to kill someone they didn’t even care about to see their family?”

 

“What kind of stupid argument is that?” Fuyuhiko spat. There was a pause in  the conversation, and then he sighed. “Look, [Name], my family and those bastards are completely different. My family lived, breathed, ate, and died illegal. Murder was at every turn. Everyone here is different. We’re all just scared teenagers. No one could resort to killing that easily. It’s possible, but it’s not  **that** possible.”

 

Despite all your fears, Fuyuhiko brought up some pretty good points. Still, you couldn’t help but feel afraid of something happening. You remember hearing stories about murderers who were twelve years old, much less hormonal and irrational teenagers who would feel an urge to kill and then just go for it. 

 

“Besides, stop thinking about that. I told you that story to try and get your mind off of this whole situation, not put you into it more.” He sighed.

 

“I know, I just… Will  **I** get killed?” You swallow, trying to make your throat less dry. “I mean, I just lied to their faces. I-I can’t even talk to them without everything feeling fuzzy, so I… I just left.”

 

“Is that why you’re here?” He asked in a hush whisper. You meekly nodded. “Well, you talk to me just fine. How come it’s difficult for you to talk to those bastards?”

 

“I told you, you’re not overwhelming.”

 

Then, the two of you went quiet, unsure of what to say. You could feel the sound of the ocean waves putting you to sleep, so you decided it’d be best to go to your cottage for the night. Standing up, you brushed the sand off of you. “Hey, thanks for talking to me tonight. I really needed it.”

 

He, for some reason, hurriedly stood up and dusted himself off too. “I-It’s no problem,” Fuyuhiko uncharacteristically stuttered out. You noticed that the dim moonlight highlighted the slight blush that dusted his cheeks. “Look, you’re not gonna die out here. No one’s gonna die out here. If you’re really scared of that, I’ll make sure anyone who even looks a you wrong eats-.”

 

You smiled at him, almost teasingly, causing him to stop mid sentence. “How come you’re all buddy-buddy with me suddenly?”

 

His slight blush turned into a definite blush, but he turned away from you before you could really dwell on it. “I mean, you’ve practically forced me to be your friend. All the constant annoying nagging, wanting to talk to me despite my protests - I’ve gotta at least  **treat** you like a friend, right?”

 

Your heart fluttered with a sense of safety as you smiled at him. “Right.”

 

He offered to walk you to your cottage, staying behind you the entire time as to make sure no one would sneak up on you. At least, that was the only explainable reason for it in your eyes. You felt secure knowing that someone had offered to watch over you, to make sure you weren’t scared, to make sure you wouldn’t die. And, silently, you vowed to him the same protection.

 

Once you arrived at your room, he gave you back your hoodie. “Alright, well, I’ll meet you here tomorrow morning, okay?”

 

“Okay!” You grinned, and he even returned the gesture with a smirk. “Can we go to the group breakfast tomorrow? I haven’t seen you up there once since we got here, and I don’t want you to starve.”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

You turned around, a sense of accomplishment washing over you as you turned the door handle to enter your room. Ah, you had locked it. That’s right. You took out your door key and put it in, unlocking the door. Fuyuhiko hadn’t left just yet. And, so it seems, you’re his first and only friend out of everyone here. That’s quite a feat. You must be doing something right.

 

A song chimed from all around you. Probably from the monitors, you think. Wait, but night time was already announced, right? So what was going on? You looked around, trying to spot a monitor, but you couldn’t find one. Even so, the voice rang loud and clear with its announcement, echoing throughout the entire island:

 

“A body has been discovered!”

 

You tensed as the rest of the message was hazy and muted, not understandable at all. You tried to turn your body to look at your friend, but you were stiff. You felt hot tears sting your eyes before sliding down your cheeks. All of this was too overwhelming.

 

It was just too overwhelming.


	3. Kaito/Male!Reader: Moon Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Word Count: 3,670
> 
> Prompt: "can you do a Male Reader x Kaito Momota story where Kaito is a caped Shonen superhero and he forms a relationship with the reader who is a rookie cop. The story can transition from friendship to possible romance."  
> -requested by Princeasimdiya12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh hi I don't know anything about cops or anything so sorry if I got stuff wrong.  
> (also sorry if it's not as direct as what u requested alajhgfalg)

You remember him talking about it, even as a child, even as young as five. He always wanted to be an astronaut, to explore space and stars and other planets. Even though he was always afraid of ghosts and monsters under the bed, he’s always wanted to shake hands with an alien. “If that can’t happen, I could be a superhero!” He’d laugh, but you always knew his heart belonged to the moon.

 

The two of you weren’t friends at first; in fact, quite the opposite. He’d beat you at sports, he’d always draw better than you, and was, altogether, a better human being than you. It made you jealous as a young preschooler. All you wanted were animal-shaped crackers and maybe a dog, neither of which you had. Meanwhile, this kid had a dream and all the friends one could ask for. It sucked. One day, while watching the rest of the class have a pretend party at recess, you cried in the corner of the sandbox, far away from the activity. He had walked up to you during that moment, telling you that boys shouldn’t cry. When you stopped soon after, he asked you to join the party.

 

It was when he grew his first facial hair at the age of thirteen that you realized that he was a normal person, just like you. You don’t know why that was the age it suddenly hit, but it did, and you were glad for it. 

 

You wouldn’t admit it out loud, but you were kind of jealous of the single scraggly hair growing out of his chin, even though you didn’t really think facial hair would look good on a twelve year old like you. You got your first chest hair before him, though, so you guess it was a fair trade off. You bought a pair of tickets to go see Wall-E with him as celebration, and when you showed it to him that night, he jumped with joy. A little too hard, maybe, because he jumped so high that, after only seconds, you couldn’t see him. It took a full hour before he landed again. “So, I guess your chin hair has powers, too.” You mocked him as you plucked it right off his face. Because of his unexpected leap to the moon, you two were late for the movie, and decided to just go to a nearby diner instead.

 

A week later, he visited your house with sad news - his powers were gone, no matter how hard he tried. You went outside to test them again, and sure enough, he only jumped maybe a foot off the ground. He claimed that the harsh summer sun was to blame for his loss in jumping abilities, but you never really believed that until that night, when he looked in your bathroom mirror and saw two new facial hairs on his chin. He jumped straight through your roof, putting a hole right through it, and came down an hour and a half later. Immediately after he began to design his costume for when the government would recognize him as a legal superhero.

 

“They’ll call me Moon Boy!” He cheered, showing you the costume he had designed while you slept on the couch that night. “That’s because I can jump straight to the moon! And, and, my cape has a cool galaxy pattern on it. My logo will be a crescent moon! Won’t I look so cool?!”

 

You snorted, though not in a mocking way. His face showed that he definitely read it as that, though. “It’s really neat, but ‘Moon Boy’ is probably one of the worst names a hero could have. Seriously?  **That’s** the best you could do?”

 

“Hey! I worked hard on that name, [Name]!” He shouted, crossing his arms and turning his face away from you. “Whatever, you probably just think it’s bad because you’re jealous that you don’t have your powers.” He sighed, then looked back to you. “Don’t worry though, I’m sure you’ll get them soon! Powers have been a lot more common recently, so I don’t doubt that you’ll get them!”

 

Kaito Momota. Hearing that name, under these circumstances, was a bit off putting. You never did end up getting those powers like he said you would, but you still fought for justice in a way that you could. After months of training, you got your police badge at age twenty-one, just a month ago, and Kaito became the hero he dreamt of just two years before. 

 

“[Last], pay attention, would you?” 

 

You blinked, returning to your own shoes instead of those in your past. Your face flushed red from embarrassment and, perhaps, a little from the memories. “Sorry sir.”

 

“Look,” Your chief said. “It’s not that he’s doing crimes or anything under the guise of a hero, he’s just, well…  **destructive.** You saw the corner store over there.”

 

You turned to look out the window, and, as implied, the building was demolished to mere rubble. “Yes, sir.”

 

“So, we need you to apprehend the superhero  **Moon Boy** -” The way he said that name, like it pained him to say it because of just how bad it was, almost made you cough out a laugh. You held it in for professionality.  “-or, his given name, Kaito Momota. Can you do that, rookie? I’m sure he’ll comply readily.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Your chief gave you a file and told you everything about the superhero to help you catch him, but you hardly listened. You already knew everything. “He only fights at night. This may be connected to his claims of being lunar-powered,” or “He has almost gravity defying hair that goes along with his jumping powers,” or “He’s easily caught up in romance or a fan’s attention.” All of it you knew and more, but you nodded every so often as to pretend you didn’t.

 

Closing the folder of information, photos, and more, your chief folded his hands and looked at you. “Go home and get a good day’s rest, rookie. You’ll be up until the sun rises tomorrow.” Like a good officer of the law, you followed his orders and slept all day.

 

Now, it was pretty late, and you knew most people were trying to sleep, but that didn’t stop you from taking the motorcycle over the car when presented to you. It made you feel like more of a bad boy, which - hopefully - made this whole “Where’s Kaito?” hunt much more fun.

 

You had no idea how to lure him out, though.

 

Okay, that’s odd, right? You’ve known him for almost twenty years now, so like, you  **know** how to get him to follow you, but it’s the fact that you’ve known him for almost twenty years that made that feat unachievable.

 

Romance and fans were one way, but so was crime-doing and being injured. 

 

You couldn’t even try to pretend to be his fan, you weren’t  **that** good of an actor. You’d probably be crying with laughter before a word left your mouth. 

 

You couldn’t do a crime. That’s because you’re a cop, and you weren’t ordered to pretend to do a crime in order to catch an actual crime doer. Correction, Kaito wasn’t doing anything illegal. He just needed to calm down with his superhero-ing. He always was a chaotic good, wasn’t he?

 

Faking an injury was an option, but just pretending to have a broken leg or something wasn’t gonna help. If you actually got someone to help you make an assault scene, then maybe he’d come out of the shadows to rescue you, but if he found out that you were the one being “assaulted” it’d give him a heart attack and a half, even if it was fake.

 

Now, romance was your final option. That wouldn’t turn out too awfully bad, you think, but it’d definitely end really awkwardly. Especially since, and you weren’t too sure, Kaito seemed like he kinda wasn’t into the whole LGBT+ thing. Now, you always assumed he just wasn’t into dudes himself, but he once called an effeminate guy a “homo” almost as an insult, so now you were kinda freaked out about the whole thing. Especially since you found yourself wanting to dream about him, and stare at him, and all the things that would point towards you being into him in a more-than-friends way.

 

You heard a screeching honk, and barreling towards you was a huge truck coming down the center of a two-laned road. You quickly pulled your motorcycle to the side, the truck almost clipping your tire, and hazardously parked on a nearby sidewalk. That stupid driver almost hit you! You could have died! Maybe taking a bad boy motorcycle wasn’t the smartest idea.

 

Fleeting thoughts of going after the probably drunk drivers passed through your mind until you got distracted by a blur in the sky. While the object within the blur wasn’t obvious to the naked eye, you know that color combination better than anyone else. So you followed it. Duty calls.

 

Just to make sure you looked like you were doing your job, you switched on your sirens and acted as though you were following the car. In reality, the car was not your priority, so you’d merely halt them before calling for someone else to apprehend them. They, surely, were only drunk. Or just really careless, rude, scum-of-the-earth drivers who didn’t care for anyone’s safety. Maybe they had stolen something? If that was the case, even more of a reason to follow them, and you assumed that’s what the blur was doing, too. You sped up to get closer to the drivers.

 

The car was now within a short distance from you, still in between lanes and swerving. Did they not realize that your sirens and flashing lights were targeted at them, asking them to pull over? Maybe they really  **did** do something illegal, or maybe they were so drunk that they didn’t see you. Not that driving under the influence wasn’t illegal, but… you know.

 

While this next part was extremely unsafe, especially for a rookie cop like you, it had to be done.

 

In the correct lane, you sped up to get closer to the out of control vehicle. Pulling up to the vehicle, you waved down the passenger side, hoping either the driver or, if there was a passenger, they’d see. Fortunately, they did notice, and slowly their heavily tinted window rolled down. “Yes, sir?” The snotty passenger asked from the truck.

 

The vehicle, at this point, had actually stopped driving as hazardously. Their swerving and swaying ceased, but they continued to keep up their high speeds of- “Ey, pig, you gonna talk or just look at the road?”

 

Right! Dang, making yourself look bad in front of these punks. Oopsie. “I’m gonna need your driver to pull over. Your driving is incredibly dangerous and can put others in danger.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Aight, aight, lemme see what I can do.” He turned away for a second, leaving the window opened. You kept your vision solely on the road and on the passenger side window, but you couldn’t help but wonder where in the world Kaito was, especially since it seemed that he was hunting these two down. Your objective was to find him and bring him back to the police station, not give some stupid drivers a ticket.

 

“Hey, listen,” You turned your head to the vehicle again. “So, Boss says he ain’t wanna deal with no cops tonight. Besides, we just made  **bank,** and we wanna go celebrate as soon as possible.” There was a deep, loud laugh from the driver’s side. “You like that one, boss? That was a good joke! A’nways,” The punk kid turned back to you, pulling out a gun  **holy crap HE WAS GONNA SHOOT YOU-!**

 

And then, a figure shot out from behind you. Everything seemed to play in slow motion as a caped man kicked the car in the side, denting it with insane force and actually tipping it over. You knew the caped man, of course, as he was your target. He had a smirk of justice as his boots destroyed this truck that almost killed you. The passenger’s face was struck with horror and shock, his gun falling to the pavement. Just as you absorbed everything that was going on, it seemed to speed back up.

 

The large truck tumbled across the two-laned road, spinning over and over again until it hit a nearby building - it didn’t look like anyone was inside, but it still scared you. You pulled your motorcycle over in a craze, leaving skid marks as your whole body and vehicle turned a one-eighty degree twist. The caped man jumped into the air again and landed on the truck’s windshield, crushing it under his foot. You parked your motorcycle under the street lamp (which you conveniently landed under, nice one!) and ran to the action. You may not have had a gun, but you held tightly onto your taser that was hooked on your belt.

 

Once you were pretty close to the incident, you took notice that Kaito - or, in this case, Moon Boy - was holding up the punk who almost shot you and was shaking him around, yelling something at him, so you deided to stop running and just walk. Knowing that he had this situation under control for the most part, you called in and requested that someone come arrest the two driving the vehicle. Just as you gave them your location, you arrived at the scene of the crime.

 

“-and you didn’t have to steal in order to get money! Don’t you know that people live off of that? That’s how they survive, you jerk! Go get a job or somethin’!” You snorted quietly, hoping no one at the scene heard you.

 

The punk had tears prick his eyes, and he was struggling in Moon Boy’s grasp. Meanwhile, the driver of the now destroyed truck seemed to be passed out on the sidewalk. The building next to them, while completely destroyed, didn’t seem to hide any suspecting bodies. “Come on, man! We ain’t got no way to get a job!” The punk yelled at Moon Boy. “You need fancy clothes’n stuff, and we ain’t got none of that! ‘Sides, that bank had it comin’!”

 

“I would’ve bought you  **both** nice clothes to go to an interview! Hell, if you needed to shower, you could’ve used mine! But stealing from a small bank like that is not only really illegal, but it hurts a lot of people! You might even go to jail now!”

 

“No,” You cut in. “They’re both  **definitely** going to jail after that stunt they just pulled. Moon Boy, you think that the other one’ll get up anytime soon?”

 

“Probably not, officer.” He turned to look at you, and once he noticed that it was you, he threw you a wink. “But, hey, try not to get yourself killed again, okay, rookie?”

 

“What?!” The punk in Moon Boy’s hands yelled. “You’re just a rookie?! Dammit, dammit - dammit all to hell! Can’t believe I almost shot a damn rookie!”

 

Moon Boy shook him again. At this point, you wouldn’t be surprised if the punk had a concussion. “Hey, shut up! You don’t talk about an officer of the law like that! Apologize to him right now!”

 

He grunted in defeat, hanging limp in Moon Boy’s arms. “Sorry, sir.” 

 

You nodded as an acceptance of his apology, but walked away to update the other officers who were on their way about the situation. Kaito, as you’d given up on trying to call him “Moon Boy” seriously, brought you two extremely heavy duffel bags filled to the brim with cash. He had somehow intimidated the conscious of the two robbers into sitting still beside his partner, who still rested on the sidewalk. Sooner than later, backup arrived and took the robbers and money away.

 

“[Name], do you need any help with that superhero guy?” One of them asked you privately. “I know he’s your top priority tonight, and I mean, he doesn’t seem dangerous or anything, just sort of… smug. But he seems kinda annoying, don’t you think?”

 

You turned to see just what she was referring to, and you saw Kaito giving a male officer his card. He did this every time law enforcement got caught up in one of his justice-bringings; he’d give the tallest officer his business card and tell them to “call him if you have crime-doers that need to be brought to justice. Or a volunteer astronaut!” No one in your unit has even thought about calling him, not once.

 

“No, I think I’ll be alright with him.” You smile fondly towards the hero, knowing that she couldn't see it. “Besides, I’ve gotta prove myself a good cop, and this is my first personal mission. So I can handle it on my own.” You turn back to your fellow officer. “Thank you for the offer, Aki.”

 

Once the scene was cleared (except for the gravely destroyed building) and everyone else had left, Kaito took off the mask that you don’t even know why he bothered wearing and greeted you normally. “Don’t they usually make rookies work during the day?” He asked.

 

You looked at the ground, feeling just a bit bashful around him. “Well, usually, but I was given a special, uh, mission.”

 

“You’re not hurt or anything, right?” He lifted up your arms to look for any injury, making you turn your head in every which direction to check for any scratch or bruise that you may have gotten as he held your chin in his hand. If he really wanted to, he could kiss you right now. You were not opposed. “I swear, if either of those two idiots got you hurt in any way-”

 

“No, no, don’t worry about it.” You put your hand over Kaito’s wrist in order to stop his searching. “The most they did was almost hit me with a car then almost shoot me. But they didn’t  **actually** do it, so I’m not hurt.”

 

Kaito sighed, relieved that you weren’t injured, but then immediately swooped you into a hug. “Man, I told you being a police officer was dangerous! You shouldn’t’a done it, especially without any powers! I can’t have my favorite [Name] in the world dying on me. I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

 

Your face flushed furiously, and just as you were about to hug him back, he set you down. “Yeah, I know,” You mumbled, turning away from him again. “But, like, I can’t have you leaving me in the dust, either, with all your fancy powers and whatnot. Anyways, I have to get back to my very important mission.”

 

“Oh, yeah, that! I can help you with that!” He cheered, putting his mask back on. “Who do I need to kick in the face for you?”

 

“Uh, well, that’s not really something that needs to be done as long as you comply.” You twiddled your thumbs behind your back nervously, hoping he’d take the hint.

 

“...What? What does that mean?” No, no he did not.

 

“Look, my chief just wants to have a little conversation with you tomorrow morning about your, er,  **hero habits,** I guess.” You shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s not like, a  **huge** deal or anything, you’re just a bit destructive is all. And you need to stop. The chief is just gonna give you a legal warning.”

 

“I’m doing the best I can, but if that’s what needs to be done then so be it.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Man, I thought I was doing it right.”

 

“Well, now you know. They won’t make you pay for the damages or anything, but you’re really lucky on that one because you almost did have to and it was super expensive.” You sighed and began to walk back towards your vehicle. “Come on, you can take a nap at the station.”

 

Upon arriving at the motorcycle, you hopped on and looked to Kaito. He just stood there, unsure of what to do for some reason, so you patted the extra seat behind you. “Hop on, you dingus.”

 

“What, you don’t have, like, a fancy sidecar or anything?” He asked mockingly.

 

“No, Katio. Usually police motorcycles don’t. You  **know** that, you butthead.” You pat the seat again, this time more demandingly. “Now get on already. The sooner you get on the longer nap you get to take before the chief talks to you. I’ll get you to your house beforehand so that you can change.”

 

“You don’t have to do that,” Kaito replied as he sat on the back of the motorcycle. “Besides, I wanna keep my anonymity!”

 

“Dude, no one does that anymore.” You turned on the motorcycle. “Now hold on to my waist so that you don’t fall off or anything, aight?”

 

Kaito, almost hesitantly, wrapped his arms around you and gently rested his cheek on your back. You took only a second or two to take in the opportunity of this almost hug that rarely happened between the two of you for some reason. He hugs a bunch of people, but when it came to you, a hug was few and far between, only if he was extremely happy or really down. The time earlier was a shock, too. “After I change, can we go to a diner or something too? I, uh, forgot to eat before I went out tonight because that stupid crazy car almost ran into my house.”

 

“Yeah, sure thing.” You revved the motorcycle and did a u-turn, straightening yourself out on the road and driving off. He sighed and, even if barely, held your waist tighter. You ignored the blush that dusted your cheeks. Maybe he liked you back? That’d be neat. Maybe you’d ask him out later tonight in a possible-but-not-definitely romantic date. “Anything for you, Moon Boy.”


End file.
